


Sigh

by RamKitten



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Romance, Cute, F/F, Krogans, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Sweet, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamKitten/pseuds/RamKitten
Summary: So I had this cute idea of just writing some shorts that would be related to Vetra being in general teased. She, like Lexi, looks like someone who would sigh a lot so this gave me idea for some scenes that would end up with her sighing. So there, enjoy. If you want more, for whatever reason, let me know. I still have some ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

So, what exactly does a hero do after the villain is killed? What someone like Vetra does when there is no Archon to chase or no Remnant vault to uncover or no Peebee to help on the volcano or no scavengers to fight off from the Angara? What does she do when there are no adventures to have at the current moment? It seems like such alien concept, especially since we are talking about individual who is on the craziest team in the new galaxy, yet sometimes there are days when there is not a lot of action happening. On those days Vetra decides to do more, you might say, regular things. Take care of her basic requests and plans. 

For example like visit Nexus to make sure that all goes right! All crates are going into the right direction and all people doing what they need to do. Yet that also means meeting Sid. She is the good kid, lately actually been busy officially helping settlers, but...It is not always the best time meeting her. 

"So, will you tell me how Pathfinder path found her way to your heart, Vetra~?"

"For the tenth time Sid, no, I won't."

"But-"

"And could you stop with those puns? Ryder's jokes are already enough to deal with." Vetra said, remembering her worst moment on planet Voeld; you would think that it would be armies of Kett or Remnant swarming them over and over again or perhaps an Architect battle. But no, those were fun; Ryder's pun wasn't. Ugh.

"You know that I can't, right?" Sid asked with chuckled, finally giving her sister some time to breath from her questions and jokes while casually leaning against the console on which Vetra worked. The latter only hope that she would not accidentally press the wrong button with her rear and send create of solar energy batteries to EoS. "After defeating Archon you and Ryder just walked off together while being broadcasted live; you are THE couple right now."

"Can Peebee and Jaal be the couple?" Vetra asked, making mocking emphasis on the word to make the whole thing sound ridiculous. She knew people thought of her and Sara as some huge thing but it really wasn't. Just one Turian smuggler dating one human Pathfinder...Which happened to save entire galaxy and relationship of Initiative with the new race. "He is Angara, obviously more interesting than Human or Turian."

"You really think...Wait, do they really date?"

"I can make them if that means you will get off my back."

"...Nah, they don't have same cute height difference you and Ryder have~"

Vetra pressed finally button and stood up, sighing. 

But of course younger sister can't be that bad, right? How bad can be little sister compared to adventure she had and is having!... Well, if only it was just Sid. See, Vetra always liked to tease people here and there. Nothing harmful like Liam, she wasn't trying to get punched or start the intergalactic war, no, just playful little teases. And she usually did it pretty well, especially since people rarely could tease her back. But it, obviously, changed since she and Ryder started dating since now everyone seemed to have more...Information on her to tease her. Like Drack, someone she would not expect teasing from. For example like that one day when she was helping him get the module on his gun. 

Drack was just going on the third turn of telling the same story of him taking some scraps in middle of the battle and turning his shotgun into canon as Vetra tried to install module of stabilisation on his shotgun to make spreading less violent. "Is this how you fix your synthetic as well? Just chug down on some scrap and crap to help it work?" Vetra asked with the chuckle, just giving him friendly tease because she was getting actually tired from the story at this point. But what followed was...She was not used to Drack teasing her back anyways, old Krogan could joke here and there but rarely actually outwitted the Queen of Wits herself. But did he not only teased back, it was quite an, you might say, interesting response. 

"Oh, at least I don't chug down on human filth and-" But before he could actually finish his thought, Ruzard was quick to be thrown right at Krogan as Vetra stormed off with some mumbles and her skin getting warmer under her carapace and heavy sighs would escape her mouth while old Krogan was already getting asthma from laughing too hard. 

One might think that it would stop there, but oh no, it would not. Surprisingly enough, Cora was the fan of teasing Vetra on that theme as well, just she thought she was being sweet and not realised she was actually teasing. For example that one time when they were talking about things in the bar on Aya and she managed to pull out a true gem. Though, perhaps it is the story for another time.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I saw that peeps actually like this so I decided to add another chapter. Let me know what you think and if you perhaps have any ideas that would fit this idea of fanfic. Or just let me know whatever, because you know, fun and active engaging. Ye.

"Cora, I said no."

"But look how gorgeous it is! And it is Angaran, which makes it also exotic! Surely you will impress her with it!"

Sighing, Vetra would rub tips of her fingers over her nose's plate before finally looking over at her teammate. She would move her eyes between Cora, that was essentially beaming with excitement, and screen which was displaying some Angaran costume that had Turian design. "...It's too green."

"I am sure we can pick another colour!"

"Harper, listen, just...Why?"

"What you mean? You got to have romantic moments with her!" In next moment Cora would bounce over to Vetra, nearly unleashing her biotic powers in the process, as she wrapped her single arm around Turian's waist before moving another hand across the screen. "Just imagine, you stripping for Ryder in this; she would lose her mind!" Cora then proceeded to sniff, almost crying from how beautiful her plan was while Vetra's plates nearly fell off her face. 

"First", Vetra would speak slowly while trying to move away from her human teammate, "No. Second, stop it, that's creepy." Vetra would proceed to finally jump from Cora's embrace as she tried to focus on her work, which was calculating ration for the Tempest team. "I understand that you miss Milky Way's drama movies but I and Ryder won't be the substitute for them." 

Core pouted and only closed the image of the dresses on the screen before leaning back and crossing her arms. She would look at Vetra for brief few seconds before quickly tilting her head. "You afraid you will trip again? Don't worry, you can always trip right on Ryder, this will make things faster!"

Vetra only moved her side plates a little, shooting rather angry look to Harper as she simply waited for the other to finish her monologue. But before she could actually add anything to the matter, a door opened and Jaal walked in with the box in his hands. "Ah! Vetra! Great, that means we may start the testing; I brought six colours that will clearly bring the colour of your eyes!" Looking between Jaal and Cora, Vetra only pressed her hand against her face and rubbed her eyes a little while giving out one long and heavy sigh.


End file.
